Love song
by Little-Black-Riding-Hood
Summary: There was this mysterious room at the back of the bar. Yata wondered what it was. [Before the anime. Twoshot]
1. Chapter 1

He didn't know what pulled him towards it. Something in his guts just told him to go there. Kusanagi had always reminded him that no one was allowed to disturb that room when Totsuka was inside. He always followed that, fearing that Kusanagi had a punishment prepared for those that didn't follow that simple rule. But it was just tempting. Now he stood in front of the room, knowing that someone was inside. And he was sure that someone was Totsuka.

What was so special about that room, anyway? Whenever Totsuka wasn't inside, it was just a simple blank room. Wooden floors that seemed to glow golden when the light of the sunset bathes the room in its warmth in the afternoon, cream white walls that seemed like not a single living being had touched not tainted it, and a large window that showed the view of the street. That was all that room contained. Oh, and this large box... Like thing covered by a large white sheet. He never dared touch that ever.

That day, he was just relaxing in the couch, enjoying a talk with his friend, Kamamoto. It was a simple day, no important events. Everyone was simply chatting but he had a feeling something was missing. There was this... _Something _that lacked today.

Wait a minute.

Where was Totsuka-san?

There was no familiar smiling face that seemed to pry to every conversation, taking a considerable amount of photos and videos. It was for reliving memories, he explained. And photography was fun, he added.

Yata only shrugged at that. What was the point of reliving memories? Oh well, he didn't need to bother himself with the answer. All he wanted to do was to enjoy what he had now. He had comrades, friends. Heck, he even had Mikoto-san. That could only bring him so much joy to be working under that Red King.

Now he was left alone in the couch, the bar clear of any Homura members except for the duo that hung around here often. Seemed as though Kamamoto went out to get some food or something. Kusanagi was cleaning his glassware as usual and little Anna? Well, she sat in one of the couches, enjoying herself with a slice of cake and a cup of tea. He sighed, obviously finding the boredom not to his liking. And it was the afternoon. He should have been taking some rest but he seemed way too restless. That's when he heard it.

Soft tones. His head shot up and looked around. When he did, the barely heard sounds were lost. He frowned. What was that? It was the first time he had noticed. He glanced at the bartender. Kusanagi didn't seem to notice since the man just continued to wipe the already crystal clear shot glass with cloth. Wary eyes drifted to Anna. The young girl didn't seem to notice it either.

Had he gone loony then? No, he was sure those sounds were real. He slumped back into his seat, frowning even more. Crossing his arms, he didn't know he had caught the blonde bartender's attention.

"Is something the matter, Yata-chan?" The male inquired which only resulted to Yata to pouting even more.

"It's nothing, Kusanagi-san." That was retorted and that made Kusanagi purse his lips. It was too obvious to Yata that the male was worrying about him and at the same time, annoyed by the lack of trust he had at that moment. Then the bartender returned to his dedicated work to his bar.

Yata sighed heavily, crossing his arms. His foot had been playing with his skateboard for about five minutes when he heard it again. A soft melody, barely heard. He shot up but he made it look casual. He was glad that Kusanagi nor Anna turned their attention to him when he walked past the door beside the bar.

The sounds came from there. From that room, no mistaking. The sounds, he knew it came from an instrument. A piano? Guitar? Then he met the oak of the door everyone was forbidden to enter whenever the clan's mother was inside. Why were they not allowed inside? What did Totsuka hide in there? The last time he too a peek inside, he only saw a large object covered by a white sheet. What was that?

He was frozen stiff in front of the door, staring at it. His hand moved without his consent. It was pure instinct that roared inside him to open the door. The cold doorknob was turned slowly until a click was heard. The door was opened, pushed until the knob tapped against the wall gently.

Yata had expected that Totsuka would turn his head to look at him with surprise. He angered him, he knew. For barging in without invitation, for going in without even knocking, for disobeying. He closed his eyes to await for a blow. Totsuka should get angry, he told himself. But he only heard the soft tone once again.

He lifted his head, at shock. But Totsuka only smiled at him, motioning him to close the door and to come closer. He knew it, those sounds indeed came from an instrument. A piano to be precised. He sat down on the bench, near Totsuka but not too close. The male only smiled at him.

"You figured me out.", Totsuka said. Yata only blinked in confusion, looking at the music sheets that laid neatly in front of the clan's mother. A light giggle came from the clan's healer as a slender finger pressed on one of the keys then all of the man's fingers now glided on the othello themed keys. "I'm making a song that is dedicated to the clan, my love." he continued.

Yata blinked. A song? He looked at the lyrics. There were only two lines. It was obvious to him that Totsuka wrote the chorus. He narrowed his eyes and studied them. Why was it written like this then? While he read the two lines of lyrics, the melody started once again. It was lovely to the ears, soft and delicate fingers gliding through the keys like a ballerina on a stage.

"Totsuka-san..." Yata interrupted. "These are... Lyrics to a love song." That made the melody stop abruptly, a finger accidentally touching the wrong key and stopped the melody fully. He glanced at Totsuka and received a smile once again. That smile... It brought joy to everyone in Homura, even Homura's enemies.

"Well Yata-chan... It's because I love Homura." Totsuka closed his eyes, long black lashes touched his cheeks. "Will you sing along with me? This song is supposed to be a duet."

Even if it was two lines, they were able to sing it well. Yata didn't know that will be the only time he will hear Totsuka's voice singing. The angelic voice that spoke of love and friendship. The voice that can turn swords into hugs.

The song was never finished. The song created on the day Totsuka shared the song to Yata, it was never finished. It missed a few words. It missed a few words of undying love.

Because that day was the seventh day of December.

* * *

I'm very sorry for the bad ending of this oneshot...


	2. Chapter 2

By the way guys, I had decided to continue this because I really love Totsuka, okay. I think that despite Yata being 'strong', he may have the weakest emotional state.

And I suggest you guys to read this while playing this song: "Ai Kotoba" Shounen T's piano version. It is really really lovely. -bow-

K doesn't belong to me, I forgot to put that disclaimer.

* * *

He didn't know he would be this broken. He didn't know his heart would be this affected, this hurt. His mind couldn't process well and he wanted to shake himself awake from this nightmare. No, this was reality. This was life and it was unfair.

After knowing what had happened, he knew his breathing had stopped, his blood running cold. His bones grew weak and his entire body was shivering. Kusanagi had tried comforting him. It wasn't enough. The tears had decided to roll without him knowing. It rolled down to his cheek, his chin and it made a wet dot on the wooden floor.

"T-Totsuka-san... He... C-Can't be dead!" His voice was broken, his heart too damaged to speak the words it wanted to speak, to release. His eyes were swollen from the continuous flow of tears that fell and any attempts to wipe it, only more drip down.

Mikoto was silent, sitting on the couch. He was the one that had announced the news to the entire clan and so far, nobody was taking it well. Most of them were silent, including himself. A few were crying just like Yata. Kusanagi was beside the male, rubbing the male's back.

It didn't surprise him that Yata had turned, running off inside the bar. Kusanagi tried to stop but he wasn't able to, hearing a loud slam of a door. He knew which room Yata was in. Totsuka's private quarters.

Yata closed the door, his back connecting to it. The piano was uncovered, sheets neatly piled up. He slid down, his bottom connecting to the ground. Why did things turn out like this?

Good people die young. Totsuka was just too nice, too living, too good to be in this world. He closed his eyes tightly, gritting his teeth together. This isn't fair!

Then he broke down completely. He released an agonizing yell, his legs pulled closed to his chest. He hugged himself, sobbing. A hand clenched his hat, the fluffy brown hair revealed as the hat fell to the wooden floor. The beanie fell flat on the floor, fingers clenching the ruffles of brown hair.

_You should put down your hat often..._ His head shot up. That was... He pursed his lips. It wasn't possible. But...

Yata stood up slowly. He started with the right and slowly trudged forward to the bench. He sat down heavily, making the papers scatter a bit. Was the song complete? He looked through each sheet, fixing it up. There were scribbles everywhere, doodles. But the notes were clear, lyrics even. He reached the last page soon. The notes were complete. The last line was erased, he noticed by the faded words. Those were just two words.

Totsuka had taught him the basics of the piano, his fingers shakily landed on the starting keys. It was a bit off the tone though. How did Totsuka do it? Let emotions do away with him.

He closed his eyes, tears falling once again. He heard the melody once again. It was soft, just like how Totsuka played it. He didn't know he was the one creating such lovely tune.

"_Always, my children will be indebted to you. You listened at your side, thanks, thanks..._" The first lines rolled from his lips like velvet. Words of love and gratitude were breathed out.

He didn't know where this feelings came from but it was powerful. His fingers glided, the wetness his tears had making the keys smooth. These feelings were doing these things to him, moving him to play. He moved on his own.

"_Now, I like you. That said, I like you. Instead, I like you. You like this stupid me. You give me love. You listen to this song and cry for me. Thank you._" He didn't hear the door open, nor the footsteps that came inside.

He reached the end of song but he paused. He didn't even play the notes anymore. Tears started rolling again. Was this the reason why Totsuka wrote this? His heart clenched.

_These words of love..._ He opened his eyes. These words of love are for Homura. Totsuka's family.


End file.
